


I can't stop loving you, Baby.

by Bbutterscotch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And talk aboout adopting dogs when they're 80, F/M, Fluff, Lucas and max go to the pool, No bickering because I can't handle it, This is a rewrite of one of my old fics, two losers making heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbutterscotch/pseuds/Bbutterscotch
Summary: After a babysitting mishap, Max joins Lucas at the pool. Lovey-dovey.Max is thirsting. But like it's PG. The rating is for language.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I can't stop loving you, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, hey, it's been, what? Three years? Well, I posted the first Lumax fic almost 2 years ago but it was originally written Three years ago... When I was a whopping Fourteen! years old. I know I know, so talented at such a young age... No?
> 
> Yeah no. I was about a whole continent ahead of myself and already apologizing for not writing smut as if people actually read my stuff. Ah... how time flys. Obviously now I'm an accomplished writer with tons of fans and beckoning calls of 'write this!' 'write that!'. Again, No. Just a few.
> 
> So I'm doing it again because someone asked for and why would I not? I'm glad someone could enjoy this fic <3
> 
> Also, I'm basically just re-writing this story to be longer and in Max's pov because honestly, the last one sucked IMO. Seriously, who just kisses for four minutes straight?
> 
> "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads.", Just a pool, with no one else in it, and maybe some soda, oh, and a floatie, and lastly, Chapstick ;)

Max accidentally said 'shit' in front of the eight-year-old. Of course she did. And of course the Eight-year-olds grandma flipped out and told her to leave.

She sulks because damn, that was good money. The usual wage for babysitters is 4.25 an hour. Old people are cheap when you don't respond well to them asking you if you would ever hit their Two-year-old. 'Of course not, why would I do that?' she would ask in what she would call 'Poignant-response-to-a-stupid-slightly-horrifying-question-tone' but the parents would call 'disrespectful-sass-tone', give her 2 hours of work in total earning her 8.50 and then call to tell her they found someone more qualified.

Mrs lemon was willing to pay her 6.50 just for washing the dishes and wiping the windows once a week. But when the curse came out of her mouth when she stubbed her toe on the large toy truck, that 6.50 an hour went down the drain leaving her with the sting of being scolded. Max doesn't know why people don't like her so much, she has a sparkling personality and knows how to change two diapers at once!

She sat on the curb under a tree and thought for a good 10 minutes before noticing the sweat that came from Hawkins's signature 95 **°** summers and jumping in remembrance. Lucas had invited her to the pool. God, did the pool sounds good, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to see a certain stalker that she loves or something, she doesn't know.

She wore her bathing suit under her clothes every August, that being the hottest year everywhere she's been. So gladly, she didn't have to go home. Even though billy probably isn't there, it still isn't her favorite place for a friendly visit. She's been staying nights with Eleven and Will a lot and plans to continue doing so until she's eighteen. Her family "sucks butt" according to El. And Max thinks that was a wonderful way to put it. Sometimes she just thinks, yeah, they suck butt.

Somehow she makes her way to the pool. She's one to get lost in thought quite often, ending in her body doing things for her while her brain wanders in the latest movie she saw or how much taller Lucas is now. Speaking of Lucas, He's sitting with his feet hanging in the water while a kid screams from across the pool "MOM I NEED TO PEE". It's annoying how good he looks. Why does being relaxed have to suit him so well? She's trying to keep her dignity and not fall all over him for Pete's sake! She sneaks up behind him and tries to act cool, because, it's not like she's thinking that losing her sitting job was totally worth it and that orange is definitely his color.

"Max!" He practically squeals. and then repeats it in an unconvincing deep voice saying 'yeah, whatever' "Max, hey. I thought you were babysitting" She unbuttons her colorful tee and narrows her eyes at him, "So you want me to leave?" She's obviously messing with him but he doesn't get the picture. "NO, I mean- Stay, please? If you want?"

She rolls her eyes and bumps his shoulder with hers making him smile nervously. "I was messing with you, Nerd." He sighs and sits back on his hands, "Yeah I knew that yeah". She's becoming very fond of him, last week she embarrassingly cried in front of him about her step-dad, He held her and said she was welcome at his house anytime. She really appreciated it but laughed and said his motive was corrupt, "you just want to be alone with me" She told him and he didn't think it was funny, He looked concerned and told her he really meant it and that she didn't deserve what she got from billy, billy didn't deserve what got from his dad and she shouldn't have to listen to it when she can't do anything about it. After he said it she started actually crying really hard and hugged him until she fell asleep. At the time they were in mikes basement and she woke up with a groan and a "what have you done to my neck!" from Lucas.

Vulnerability is hard but she's getting good at it. It makes her better, she thinks.

She slid into the water without a word and did a handstand. Two seconds later, Lucas was tickling her foot. She jumped up out of the water to give him a piece of her mind but he was already running. A whistle blared coming along with it a 'NO RUNNING'. She looked at him smugly as she walked towards him from across the pool and he made a really childish face, sticking his tongue out. "you are going to pay, you little weasel. Someday, somehow, I'll get back at you. Be afraid." she told him and he actually did look very afraid.

She jumped back in the pool in the middle of him saying "you're joking r-".

Thirty minutes later, Mike showed up and started talking to them about how annoying Holly had gotten recently. He went on for almost half an hour until Lucas cut him off, "WE GET IT" He groaned and Mike suddenly realized how much he was talking about it and laughed. He then started talking about Will and how great he is. They could all join in on that topic. Will was the most logical one of the friend group and lately, Max has been hanging out with him more. She knows his guilty pleasure is 'Dirty Dancing'. His mom got it on VHS two months ago and he watches it every Thursday with Mrs. Byers, sometimes inviting Max to join because he knows that she also loves the movie. Maybe not as much as him but the ending scene is incredible.

She thinks she might want to pursue dance. And not just because she saw 'Dirty Dancing', It's everywhere and she's danced along to the music videos that play on channel 6 since she was 5 and Lucas says she's great at it, not that it would matter anyway, but it did feel sort of nice.

Mike leaves at six o'clock and suddenly Max and Lucas have the whole pool to themselves save for the lifeguard that's smoking something that doesn't smell like tobacco and not paying them any attention. They take advantage of the emptiness, racing back and forth in the pool. Who can swim the fastest?

Lucas, with a capital LONG-ASS-LIMBS. She discovers that he can hold his breath for 3 minutes which she finds impressive at the least and mind-blowingly hot at the most. He kind of dances when she tells him how long he was under and she decides that it's completely dorky and adorable.

The like guard leaves and tells them they have five minutes. They stand in the 3ft depth and rest their hands on the surface of the water. "Lucas?" he hums in response, "do you think we'll still know each other in like ten years or something?" He flips his hands and places them under hers and the continue the back-and-forth on the surface-tension.

"I don't know," he says thoughtfully. Neither does she, and that's okay. "I hope so," she whispers and he loosely wraps his arms around her neck.

"Me too, we could adopt a few dogs together when we're 80" He shrugs and she laughs, "you hate dogs."

"I know but I'm willing to make an exception if you will..." He raises his eyebrows and after a moment she sighs in defeat, "fine. One cat and it has to be old or something and never move."

He then kisses her nose after grinning. The smile is contagious, he stares at her fondly. "Can I kiss you?" he asks making her roll her eyes, "we've been dating for four months, you can stop asking so much".

"You yelled at me last week when I kissed you." he deadpanned, "I just busted my lip! what was I supposed to do?" Obviously he wasn't interested in the conversation anymore because he leaned in and kissed her softly. She sighed, this'll do, she thought. Somehow their tongues got involved and she was pressed flush to his chest. Just as she was about to wrap her legs around him the lifeguard blew the whistle and yelled "TIMES UP".

As they got their clothes on, Max felt a swell of affection for Lucas and thought she should probably tell him how she feels. "Hey, I have to tell you something." He gives her a skeptical look and suddenly she's nervous. "What's up?" She makes a face and twists the bracelet that El made her nervously.

"Well, I..."

"Yeah?"

"I might- well no I definitely do-"

"Do what?"

"Love you, obviously. I just thought I should say it because that's how it works. You should know? I think" She stared to the side in confusion, was she supposed to tell him that or did he already know?

She looked back at him a second later and he was grinning and shaking his head. "I was totally just gonna say that earlier." She scoffed, "why didn't you!" He gestured to the pool house wildly, "The lifeguard started nagging us to leave before I could!"

"Whatever, Just say it now and I won't care." He kissed her on the cheek "I love you, Max" He said sincerely and she gave him a pleading smile. But before she could enjoy the moment, mischief formed in his eyes and she knew what was coming, the brat.

"I love you so, so much, Max," He Said in a girly voice and she laughed with a roll of her eyes. "stoooop, Lucas, you ruined it" He picked her and her backpack up making her squeal, "Put me down!" He didn't put her down, he only began to sing. "A freak on my own, that's the way I used to be, but since I met you baby... LOVES GOT A HOLD ON ME." Lucas walked past the lifeguard with Max over his shoulder and said, "I love her." matter-of-factly making Max laugh with embarrassment more than she already was. "Oh my god, You're EMBARRAS-" he cut her off, continuing his song. "I fooled around and fell in love... I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU, BABY.".

Max rode on the back of Lucas' bike to Eleven's house. She had already planned to sleepover that night was told to show up before eight so they can watch El's favorite soap opera.

Lucas sat her down on the sidewalk and she gave him a death stare before he could start belting the song again. "I love you, Lucas"

"I love you, Max" she kissed him hard and his arms wrapped around her waist where hers held his jaw. She pulled away after 10 seconds to tickle him. He screeched and started running. "DAMNIT I SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT COMING" He ran back to her and kissed her one more time and then jogged off, turning around one more time to put a hand under his shirt and pump it like a cartoon heart. She laughed and fanned herself dramatically.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 <3


End file.
